The recent trend has been toward a smaller and thinner camera module, and, in order to make a camera module thinner, a thinner board has been pursued. As of late, the thickness of a mainstream board is approximately 0.3 mm in consideration of strength or warping of the body.
For example, a technique has been proposed to provide a camera module provided with a frame, which includes a circuit board and a cover member that is fixed onto the circuit board to cover an image sensor provided thereon (see Patent Literature 1).